This prospective randomized clinical trial will test the hypothesis that dietary fat intake reduction as an adjuvant intervention will reduce disease recurrence and increase survival for women with localized breast cancer. Patient will be randomly assigned to either an intensive intervention group(reduction of fat intake to 15% of calories) or a non-intensive intervention group (following USDA/DHSS dietary guidelines).